1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a rotary sheet or a rotary disc as the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been proposed various recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the type using a recording medium such as a rotary magnetic sheet or disc that is provided with recording tracks arranged spirally or concentrically with the rotating shaft thereof and having a recording or reproducing head which moves according to the recording tracks. In this type of apparatus, it is important to have the recording or reproducing head always accurately positioned opposite the recording track.
Furthermore, in this type of apparatus, a soiled surface due to dust or the like on the head, which is opposed to the recording medium, degrades the recording or reproducing characteristic of the apparatus. The adverse effect of such a soiled head surface is especially great in situations where the recording wave length is short and where a high relative speed between the head and the recording medium produces a so-called air film between them. Means are desired for accurately opposing the recording or reproducing head to a given recording track in resetting the head. Also, some means are desired for cleaning the head with a simple structural arrangement.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a recording or reproducing head can be accurately positioned relative to a corresponding recording track with simple structural arrangement and without necessitating fine, delicate adjustment.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is not only capable of attaining the above object but is also capable of positioning a recording or reproducing head in relation to a recording track with virtually no adjustment required.
A third object of the invention is to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is capable of shifting a recording or reproducing head to a predetermined recording track position in association with a recording medium loading operation.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is not only capable of shifting a recording or reproducing head to the specific position relative to the recording medium in resetting the head with a simple structural arrangement but which also has cleaning means for cleaning the recording of reproducing heads.